Wifenapped
by AvatarRocky
Summary: This is officially the longest one shot I've ever written. I'm not so good at the whole romance thing, so tell me how I did!


Mara was beyond excitement. In just three short days, she would be married to the love of her life, Jerome Clarke. And he was ecstatic. He was always smiling and moving around, doing everything for her. She remembered when he asked her to become his wife.

_When Jerome came to her house that morning, he didn't avoid her dad like he usually did. In fact, he had gone straight to him and greeted him. Surprisingly, her father invited Jerome to his study, where Mara could hear low muttering. Finally realizing that she wasn't going to hear anything, she retreated to her room. Waiting for Jerome was agonizing. She sat there, staring at the wall for at least thirty minutes. She let her mind wander, wondering what Jerome could be talking about with her father. Her father didn't even like Jerome, and, for her sake, Jerome tolerated Mr. Jaffrey. There was nothing they could relate to, nothing they could agree on. Yet, she hadn't heard yelling yet, so they were getting along somehow. Mara couldn't imagine how. On the other hand, Jerome loved her mother, primarily because she cooked for him. But every time her father looked Jerome in the eye, he immediately turned cold and wanted to leave as soon as humanly possible. Mara's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a pair of long fingers jabbed into her sides. She jumped, then giggled when she saw Jerome's smirk._

_ "Hey, Princess," He said calmly._

_ "Hey, so what were you and my dad talking about?"_

_ His face remained clear of expression as he pulled Mara into his lap. "Oh, just some stuff."_

_ "Like…" She prodded. Suddenly, Jerome pushed Mara off his lap and fell to his knees, clutching his heart. She didn't react until she saw tears. Then she panicked. Mara ran for the door, but was halted by Jerome's cold hand. Upon turning, she saw him on one knee instead of two, tears gone. In his hand was the most beautiful diamond Mara had ever witnessed._

_ "Mara Jaffrey," He started. "Ever since you came to Anubis house, I knew it was you. I would do anything for you." She started to cry as she realized what was happening. Upon standing, Jerome had more to say._

_ "Mara Jaffrey, will you grace me enough to call yourself my wife." She nodded, because she couldn't speak, and then smiled. _

_ "Of course." Jerome was ecstatic. He danced around her room in victory, and then ran outside. He yelled down the banister, "She said yes!" Then came the cries of excitement from her parents, even her dad. He ran back inside and lifted Mara off her bed. Despite her screams, he whirled her around her room and set her back on her bed. As soon as she caught her breath, he did it again. Mr. and Mrs. Jaffrey heard their daughter's shrieks and smiled. She sounded happier than she had ever been. Upstairs, Jerome was still spinning Mara around. Her shrieks had morphed into uncontrollable laughter as Jerome spun and spun. After setting her down on her bed, he ran to her desk, spinning around and around in her chair while she laughed at him. He had never been happier. All of the laughter stopped, which disappointed Mara, but Jerome seemed just fine. He got the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. To Mara's amazement, it fit perfectly._

_ "How did you know the size?" _

_ Jerome shrugged, and then smirked. "Lucky guess." He lied. Mara hit him lightly in the chest and rolled her eyes, which resulted in another ride around her room. When he finally set her down, he didn't wait for her to catch her breath. He wiggled his fingers in her face, and then, despite her breathless protests, in her sides. After what seemed like forever for Mara, he released her sides and brought his lips crashing down on hers. She breathlessly kissed him, happier than she had ever been. The rest of her afternoon was spent flying around her room, and laughing uncontrollably with Jerome's fingers digging into her sides. When the clock hit six, Jerome sadly remarked that it was time for him to go. It made Mara pretty disappointed. Despite Mrs. Jaffrey's offer to stay for dinner, Jerome had to go. Nevertheless, it was an amazing day._

Mara smiled. Jerome was amazing back then, and he still was now. The only difference was now; she couldn't do anything by herself. He was always running around, doing everything for her. She heard the door open, and ran down to greet Jerome. She was at his house, and had sent him out to get food. When she arrived at the front door, a blonde in a ski mask was waiting for her. Mara laughed, shaking her head.

"Jerome, you don't scare me." The blonde removed his mask and grabbed her. Amongst her struggling, he whispered in her ear. "I'm not Jerome."

**Line Break  
** Jerome got home to find his door wide open. His thoughts of surprising Mara disappeared as he looked around. Mara was gone, and his living room was trashed. He felt sick, because he knew exactly where she went.

**_THREE DAYS LATER_**

Mick had forced her into a wedding dress. He had forced the wedding. He forced her presence. This was the day she was supposed to marry Jerome. She was snapped back into reality. The priest was asking her if she'd accept Mick. Mara was ready to say no, but Mick tightened his grip on her wrist until she said I do.

"If anyone is against this couple being married, speak now."

"We are." Everybody turn, including Mara. But she did not see Jerome. There were four officers. Two came to arrest Mick, two stayed behind. Another door opened, and every girl from Anubis house filled the front row in vibrant dresses. Fabian just happened to be with them. A cop cleared his throat, and then they both removed their hats. Alfie and Eddie. Of course. Mara's heart started to sing, for she realized what was going on. The boys stepped apart, revealing Jerome. He looked amazing in the suit that she picked out. Mara looked decent enough. He came up to the altar and kissed her forehead. The priest did not waste time marrying the couple, for he could see it was right.

**Line Break**

Mara stared out her bedroom window. The after party was being held at her house, and everyone was downstairs. She heard her door open, and looked up to meet her favorite person.

"I'm sorry you had to be stuck with that oaf."

Mara just laughed. "It's fine, everything is better now." "I just wish it hadn't happened." She stated sadly. Jerome grew a mischievous smirk, and then stepped toward Mara. "You will not be sad on our wedding day." He stated before picking her up. She had time to yell his name before he started spinning and she started shrieking. Their friends heard this and smiled to themselves, happy for their friends. Once again, Mara started laughing as Jerome was spinning. She was happy to relive this moment. Then she was frightened, for she knew what came next. Jerome set her down and immediately attacked her sides. At this point, she was laughing so hard, tears were falling as she tried to push her newlywed husband's hands away from her sides, which only resulted in Jerome picking her up again. He ran to her balcony and attempted to throw her off, which resulted in shrieks from Mara. She hung on to him for her life, and he enjoyed it. He brought her back and set her on her bed, beaming at her.

"Are you happier now?" Mara didn't reply, she was trying to catch her breath. He took that as an opportunity to kiss her, and she responded. Mara broke the kiss due to Jerome's fingers in her sides again, making her laugh harder. He was trying to make her happy. He always was. That's why he was amazing. The amazing Jerome Clarke.

**Review?**


End file.
